Zetium
---- '''Zetium' is a recurring character from Tech 10: Rebooted and Tech 10: Star Spirit. She made a brief appearance in Project Deca. History Pre-Series Zetium grew up in what was basically a warzone on her home planet. Times were tough, resources were scarce, and those around her were dying left and right. Zetium wasn't as physically impressive as most members of her species, but she had been gifted with an unusually advanced intelligence, quickly learning how to survive and thrive in this harsh environment. At some point when she was a young adult, she met a visiting squadron of the infamous Obsidian Death that was visiting for the purpose of closing a weapons deal. She used the organization as an "out", joining in order to get off-planet. Her skill with Mana allowed her to quickly rise through the ranks, and her ability to use Dark Mana thanks to her upbringing in a war zone made her an invaluable specialist to the organization. She eventually became High Commander of the Obsidian Death's Mana Division and primarily put the division to work researching Dark Mana. Tech 10: Rebooted Zetium first appeared in Absolute Knowledge, leading one of the Obsidian Death's strike teams to temporarily capture the Archives of Oberon. She obtained the information necessary to create a massive golem composed of earth, stone, and Dark Mana from Veritum's surface, eventually creating one to battle Tech and Napoleon Eldridge, who had taken out the rest of her troops at that point. They managed to defeat the golem, after which Zetium left the scene. Her next appearance was in Old Foes, New Beginnings, where she was commanding a team from the Obsidian Death's Mana Division on an operation to investigate Moranna Ceres' hometown, which had long been infected with Dark Mana. She met Tech and Moranna, who had been investigating the town themselves, and talked with them briefly before walking off and advising them to leave. Between Series Not much is known of Zetium's activity between series. It is known that she was one of the few Obsidian Death members to survive the organization's downfall, primarily thanks to her decision to drop out of the ultimately doomed Earth Mission that occurred in If Earth Could Speak. At some point, she began working for Divara, who hired her to assist with bringing back the deceased Anti-Life Entity. Tech 10: Star Spirit Zetium's first reappearance was in Generations of Men, where she retrieved Prelude from hibernation to bring him to Divara, who wanted his assistance in bringing back the Entity. She and Prelude were later sent to Earth to fight and ultimately lose to Theodore Logical, who Divara wanted more combat information on. She next appeared in Interlude, where she was performing maintenance on an odd machine that Divara had created. She got into a conversation with Divara and Prelude that eventually led to Divara revealing her motivations and ultimate reasoning for wanting to bring back the Entity. Project Deca Zetium appeared briefly alongside Prelude and Divara at the Archives of Oberon, where she remained for the rest of the episode. Appearance Zetium is a tall, somewhat stocky humanoid alien with pink skin. She wears the Mana Division High Commander's Obsidian Death armor, consisting of a black uniform with magenta highlights and markings that covers most of her body. She wears the Obsidian Death badge on her waist. Abilities Zetium's species naturally has enhanced strength, durability, and stamina, though to exactly what extent is unknown. Zetium herself has the ability to manipulate Mana, and, more notably, Dark Mana, a skill she gained from discovering and taking advantage of the copious amounts of Dark Mana present in the war zone she grew up in. Personality Zetium is generally fairly laid-back and somewhat sardonic. Even when she claims to be angry, she keeps a cool head and remains completely in control of herself. She tends to pick and choose her battles, and while this may seem cowardly to some, she makes these decisions from a primarily logical standpoint, seeing taking part in battles she can't win as a waste of time. Zetium seems to be relatively indifferent to any person's given allegiance, interacting with anyone who doesn't actively get in her way fairly peacefully. She doesn't seem afraid of showing contempt for anyone who annoys her but will generally not be aggressive or hostile beyond that. Trivia *Zetium's associated Tarot is XIV - Temperance, which can represent synthesis, prudence, harmony, and the merging of opposites. *Zetium is the only non-Animam Creari known to be capable of freely manipulating Dark Mana. Category:Aliens Category:Earth-83 Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Female Villains